The present invention is directed to a cable mount and fixture and, more particularly, a cable mount and fixture having an electrical switch assembly that provides electrical verification that a cable mount is correctly installed in the fixture.
Cable mounts which can be secured to a bundle of wires by application of a single cable tie, preferably by an automatic tool, and a fixture for supporting the cable mount during application of the cable tie are known. For example, Panduit U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,368,261 and 5,799,906 disclose a cable mount and accompanying fixture for supporting the cable mount during application of a cable tie. However, none of the prior art references, including the '261 and '906 patents, provide an electrical switch assembly that provides electrical verification that the cable mount is correctly installed in the fixture.
It would be desirable to provide a cable mount and fixture having an electrical switch assembly that informs a user when the cable mount is correctly installed in the fixture.